


Midnight

by Dustbunny3



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the after party. Nothing but fluff and a kiss at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

Julie feels drunk— on victory, life, the atmosphere, definitely not the fruit juice she’s been drinking. She’s laughing and doesn’t really care why. It’s nearly midnight now and she looks around, seeking the one thing that will perfect the moment.

The whole crowd seems to glow under the flashing lights and Julie fears briefly that she won’t be able to spot Karolina in time. The fear is forgotten in the next moment when she catches sight of a familiar burst of aurora just above her. She smiles, tilting her head up to meet Karolina’s kiss as the clock strikes twelve.


End file.
